iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guard
"The Guard" redirects here. For the Loric character also known as '''GUARD', see Lexa. '' The Twelfth installment of the Lost Files and the last in the fourth trilogy of lost files, has been confirmed for release by Harper, An Imprint Of HarperCollinsPublishers on 28th July 2015. About the Book In this spectacular one-hundred-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, learn how Loric hacker Lexa became the shadowy figure known as GUARD. A sequel to I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Navigator, this novella picks up with Lexa shortly after the Mogadorians raided her hideout and murdered her friend. Determined to get her revenge but knowing she can't take the Mogs head on, Lexa goes in search of a weapon that just might help her do some real damage: the spaceship the Garde flew to Earth. The only problem is it's under lock and key at a highly guarded base in Dulce, New Mexico. Lexa's quest to retrieve the ship and track down the Garde has her cross paths with an ally of Pittacus Lore, come under fire from both the FBI and the Mogs, and team up with a headstrong teenager from Paradise, Ohio, by the name of Mark James. To get her secret weapon, Lexa will do whatever it takes. But as the Mogadorians begin their invasion, will it be enough to help save the Garde—and the world? Plot The book picks up two years aftet the Navigator left off, with Lexa buying Yellowhammer Ranch. She discovers via the internet an ally of Pittacus Lore, a man named Malcolm Goode. She talks to Malcolm in Paradise, Ohio while a younger Sam Goode looks on. She looks at the white tablet and discovers where the Loric Ship is. She attempts to get to Dulce, but due to Mogs killing some local cops, she is arrested because she has a Loric Blaster, which in turn makes the officers mistake her for a Mogadorian. She is interrogated by David Purdy, and after breaking his nose, she fights her way through the FBI and a couple of Mogadorians. She then says that she cannot get the ship. Once she gets back to Yellowhammer Ranch, she makes the blog "Aliens Anonymous" under the Alias GUARD. She leaves Yellowhammer after two years of exploring Aliens Anonymous. In those two years, she finds Two's blog post, and finds that Malcolm was taken. Years pass, and then we get a summary of the events of Return to Paradise (or at least the parts where Mark talks to GUARD). She deduces that JOLLYROGER182 is Mark James due to the info he gave out (like his interest in football). She meets him at the Colorado/New Mexico area where she gives him the care package. She makes it into Dulce not long after the Garde and Adam wrecked it. After a skirmish with the Mogs, she gets the ship. Mark, Sarah Hart, and Bernie Kosar arrive to Lexa's house in Atlanta. Lexa remedies the bullet wound Mark had. Sarah fills Lexa in on what has been going on with the Garde, including Ella's capture and Crayton's death, much to Lexa's dismay. Lexa, Mark, Sarah, and BK start the ship, which finally manages to work on Earth's fuel. The Mogadorian Ships that was seen in The Revenge of Seven start to appear. They make a video compilation of both the video of John from the first book (him jumping out the window), as well as the things that Sam sent Sarah, with Sarah narrating. Lexa uploads it, and the video goes viral, and hope arises. They get into the ship, and the novella ends with this: “It’s time we take the fight to them.” I turn to Mark. I can’t help but smile a little. “I want to see if Ella remembers me when we free her.” Trivia * The only inconsistency in the novella was when Sarah said that Crayton was killed in Spain, when he was actually killed in India. Category:The Lost Files Category:E-Book